The present invention relates to a fast rotation joint, and especially to a fast rotation joint engaged between an air machine body and a joint of a transferring flexible tube.
In the general used air machine, such as air guns, pneumatic spanners, pneumatic openers, painting guns, etc., air is compressed by an air compressor, and then the compressed air is transferred to the air machine. Since the machine and transferring flexible tube thereof are combined as an integral body, as the user moves the machine to a place for operation, the transferring flexible tube is easy to deform to be pulled. Moreover, the air within the transferring flexible tube is compressed to have a higher pressure, thus, a deformed transferring flexible tube will have a reduced lifetime.
Therefore, the prior art joint substantially has the effect of reducing lifetime and thus, is necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fast rotation joint, wherein a drain-preventing pad is used to prevent air from drainage so that the pressure will be insufficient. A plurality of rollers are mounted between the second main body and the third main body for preventing the deformation from the engagement of the machine body and transferring flexible tube so as to increase the lifetime of the transferring flexible tube and the joint. Thus, a fast rotation joint with a simple structure is formed.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a fast rotation joint is disclosed. The fast rotation joint is engaged between a machine body and a joint of the transferring flexible tube. The fast rotation joint includes mainly a first main body, a second main body, and a third main body. A drain-preventing pad is illustrated between the first main body and the second main body. The drain-preventing pad is used to prevent air from drainage so that the pressure will be insufficient. A plurality of rollers are mounted between the second main body and the third main body for preventing the deformation from the engagement of the machine body and transferring flexible tube so as to increase the lifetime of the transferring flexible tube and the joint.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.